¡Sólo dile no!
by Hope's P l e a s e
Summary: Verlo así era un signo de que la humanidad se acababa, eso asustaba a todo el Sereitei. Lo que quedaba era recurrir a la única persona que podía bajar al capitán de su nube del sueño. –¿Entonces qué hago?... –¡Sólo dile que no! –gritoneó Matsumoto, rendida. ::HitsuKarin Shot:: Hope Esperanza & Michi Noeh. Regalo para Dark Moon 00


Disclaimer: Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**.**

**Author: **Hope Esperanza y Michi Noeh

**To:** darkmoon00

* * *

**.**

**¡Sólo dile no!**

**.**

Si en el Sereitei hubiera un día para hacer preguntas, donde todos se tomarían tiempo de cuestionar lo más bizarro, nunca antes visto, en esos momentos la persona que sería rodeado de un tumulto de shinigamis, en busca de una verdad, era él: Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Desde los octavos puestos de escuadrón, hasta el tipo que no ocupaba asiendo de lugar o era rostro no importante, hasta los capitanes o el mismísimo comandante general Yamamoto.

Algunos se preguntaban abiertamente, otros sólo dejaban entrever su aire dudoso, pero ninguno estaba exento a dudas en cuanto al **cambio** en al ambiente cada nueva ocasión en donde el albino shinigami estaba.

Es que desde hacía ya dos meses, al volver de una misión –de un mes– del mundo humano, el más joven de los capitanes no era el mismo.

No se quejaba del papeleo, ni tampoco cuando alguno se le daba por burlarse de su altura. Ya no activaba su bankai cuando Matsumoto se escapaba de la oficina para ir a beber. No comía más sandías con Hinamori, en cambio había adoptado una rara costumbre de comprar galletas, con centro de membrillo, que bebía con té helado.

El colmo fue el día en que la teniente decidió organizar una gran fiesta, donde invitó a gran parte del onceavo y tercer escuadrón.

La reunión se congeló cuando el capitán Hitsugaya cruzó la gran puerta, los más cercanos a las paredes disimuladamente intentaron treparse para huir del sermón que, sabían, se avecinaba.

Ninguno, en cambio, esperó la siguiente reacción. Toushiro había sonreído bajo, dándose la vuelta y gritando un alto "Diviértanse."

Cabe decir que la fiesta se arruinó, debido a que muchos corrieron para el cuarto escuadrón pues consideraban que sus niveles de alcohol les daban visiones.

Ni bien entrada la mañana siguiente muchos cadetes, dejando su discreción de lado, corrieron a la teniente de la décima división para preguntarle qué le hizo comer esta vez a su capitán.

"Pero si ni siquiera me deja sostener una cuchara frente a la cocina" Fue la excusa real de Matsumoto. Nadie le creyó, y la tomaron como responsable del estado de su superior, pero cuando el **efecto **siguió el día tras día durante una semana… Muchos se daban cuenta de que **verdaderamente** una cosa estaba mal.

Como última instancia Ukitake, Matsumoto y Hinamori recurrieron a Kurotsuchi en busca de respuestas. Aunque en un principio el científico se negó, terminó aceptando en cuanto la rubia teniente se ofreció a traerle un sujeto de pruebas nuevo.

Luego de varios análisis, que constaban de vigilancia a los lugares concurridos por Hitsugaya como a él mismo, Mayuri dio con el **problema**.

"Jum, quién diría que las hormonas del niño se desarrollarían tan rápido."

Toushiro Hitsugaya estaba **enamorado**.

Esa noticia fue de boca en boca, oído en oído, y mano en mano –la novena división se encargó de hacerlo público– hasta que toda la Soul Society supo de la vieja novedad.

Los que leyeron se frotaron los ojos. Los que escucharon se limpiaron las orejas. Quienes lo decían, se preguntaban si era verdad.

Y es que nadie en todo el mundo de las almas, le daba más que una negativa rotunda al supuesto hecho.

¿Quién era la –conociendo el carácter normal del capitán– desafortunada? ¿Quién logró llamar la atención del capitán a tal grado de dejarlo irreconocible?

"Karin Kurosaki, la niña hermana de ese shinigami sustituto." Fue la contestación de Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

¿La hermana de Ichigo? Se preguntaron. ¿Tan **especial** era la chica? Muchos aceptaban que era bonita, no le pasaban de otra cosa. ¿En verdad ella era la persona responsable del radical cambio en el representante de la décima división?

Porque si nada más lo miraran dos segundos, del **antes y después**, de aquella misión. Hitsugaya rebosaba felicidad, impartía un aura alegre y mostraba sonrisas visibles. Se levantaba en la mañana, ayudaba a entrenar a sus soldados, no le gritaba a su teniente, y extra cuidaba a Ukitake cuando se enfermaba.

–¡Esto no puede seguir así! –ya muy asustada, Hinamori gritó un día. Raro en ella, estar asustada y enojada al mismo tiempo.

**Esa **sonrisa y el arrojar un trozo de sandía, pidiéndole que preparara galletas con membrillo –de parte de Hitsugaya– era la gota que derramaba el vaso.

Verlo **así **era un signo de que la humanidad se acababa, eso asustaba a todo el Sereitei. Por eso, junto a Matsumoto, habían decidido que lo único que quedaba era recurrir a la única persona que podía bajar al capitán de su nube del sueño: La misma causante.

Hoy día se encontraban allí, detrás de unos arbustos a través de los que podían ver el parque donde la chica Kurosaki estaba.

Se le habían dado órdenes de qué movimientos tomar, ella era lista, así que suponían que todo iría bien.

Toushiro se acercaba lentamente a la banca donde estaba Karin poniendo su semblante serio de repente, lo que sorprendió a las dos tenientes ocultas.

–Kurosaki.

–Toushiro.

Cuando Karin le dijo su nombre, creyó que se acobardaría. Según Rangiku-san, ella debía…

–_¿Entonces qué hago?_

–_¡Sólo dile que no!_

Según, lo que recordaba, debía forzar una situación en donde el capitán se viera forzado a hablar sobre sentimientos. Él le daría una declaración –cosa que no entendió bien para qué servía– y ella sólo tenía que decir que no.

–¿Sabes una cosa? –Karin le preguntó, cuando él se sentó a su lado lentamente–. Ahora que lo pienso, como que la última vez que viniste estuviste demasiado tiempo.

El capitán se encogió de hombros. –No fue problema para nadie.

Hinamori y Matsumoto sacaron su cabeza, de entre las hojas del arbusto, para ver mejor.

–Uhh –Karin buscó otra excusa–. ¿Estás bien en estos días?

Él apoyó la espalda más al banco. –He tenido peores.

Hinamori hizo un puchero con la boca, Matsumoto frunció el seño.

Karin empezaba a tener deseos de irse. –Bueno… ¿Te sientes… emocionalmente bien?

Cuando esta pregunta salió, las dos tenientes contuvieron aliento. ¡Definitivamente los Kurosaki no tenían delicadeza alguna!

Hitsugaya quedó dubitativo. Moviendo sus dedos, dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Inclinó su frente viendo al suelo, meditando en las palabras que Karin desearía no haber dicho.

Al final el capitán se puso, suavemente, de pie. Karin lo imitó, viendo que el rostro de Toushiro era pura seriedad y ni un toque de alegría leve. Comenzó a culparse de qué hizo mal, tratando de tomar su hombro en caso de que decidiera marcharse.

Obviamente, no esperaba lo que venía de esa completa seriedad.

–Tú me gustas.

Fueron sólo tres palabras, que descolocaron el rostro del par de tenientes y provocaron un rubor en las mejillas de la integrante Kurosaki.

Sin palabras de más, o aclaraciones, el capitán se marchó con las manos en los bolsillos y ahora la completa seriedad que lo caracterizó durante unos cien años.

Tras eso, en el Sereitei todo había vuelto a la **normalidad.**

Sin embargo, crearon a una nueva rareza.

Una Karin sonriente, feliz y repartiendo amor por el mundo. Alegría de Isshin, compañera de compras de Yuzu y causa de celos en Ichigo.

Definitivamente, aunque le pudiera haber dicho que no al capitán, nadie podía decirle que no a los sentimientos.

* * *

~(FIN)~

* * *

**Hope: Seguramente la gente habrá de preguntarse si Michi-nee no tiene casa propia. La verdad vive cerca.**

**Michi: ¡Waaah! ¿Quién es la que me busca para pasar el rato?**

**Hope: ¬/¬ Por lo menos así me aseguro que vives todavía, Michi-nee.**

**Michi: Dejemos esto para más tarde… ¡Esperamos que te haya gustado darkmoon-chan! ¡Gracias por tus historias, tus lecturas y tu presencia! ¡Que la pases bien y feliz cumpleaños! ^^**


End file.
